Darkest powers fanfic
by Emeraldwolf3000
Summary: Chloe's aunt takes Chloe away from the rest of the group. Derek continues to look for her. 3 years later she is found but isnt the same. Will the relationship survive?


In time wounds will heal.

**Flashback:**

It was 4 in the afternoon, Derek and I were laying on the couch watching movies. We had been all day, it was a Saturday so we had nothing to do anyway, Tori, Simon, kit, and my aunt were at the store which was two hours away so we had the safe house to ourselves. I giggled softly as Derek nibbled my ear " stop that it tickles. " He chuckled but stopped, he pulled me close so I was completely backed against him.

I love Derek to the moon and back, I can barely leave him alone for 5 minutes and I think he feels the same.

**Derek's preview: **

Chloe giggled as I nibbed her ear, " Stop that it tickles. " I loved hearing her laugh but I stopped working she wouldn't get upset. I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful person as a mate. She's one of the only people in the world to know me for me, she never ran for the hills screaming when I was around, and she always puts me in my place. She's one of the most beautiful girls I know, I get jealous just seeing a guy near her. Her scent is one of the most intoxicating things on the planet.

I can barely leave her side and if I ever lost her I don't know what I'd do. " Chloe? " She turns her head to look into my eyes " Hmmm? " I can barely concentrate on my words as I get lost in her blue eyes. " I love you so much. Your my mate and I would lose myself if I ever lost you. " She smiles. " I love you more and I promise I'll never leave and if we lose each other we'll find a way. " I smile and lean down catching her plump lips on mine, she turns fully facing my body and deepens the kiss. My arm snakes around her waist as I shift us both so I'm laying on my back and she's straddling my waist.

I've never been this emotional not even with dad or Simon sure I've been once or twice but no one other then Chloe can make me this emotional. I sure did something right in my last life to get her.

**End flashback: **

_2 months later _

I woke up to the wind howling outside. I turn toward the clock to see it's only 2 am sighing I show the blankets off my legs and walk to my closet. Pulling on some sweats I walk to the door opening it as quickly and quietly as possible as to not wake anyone. Walking to Chloe's room and opening the door only to see her gone. Something inside of me screams not right, frantically I look around the house only to see or smell anything. I start to freak out so I jog to kits room, I burst through the door and he wakes up with a start. " Derek, what's wrong? " He asked seeing my worried expression.

" Chloe is gone! " I say, my whole body starts to shake he throws the blanket off and runs upstairs to check rooms.

" I double checked the rooms, her stuff is gone. Lauren's gone also she must of took Chloe and left " Kit said his expression filled with anger and worry. I start to pace back and forth as Simon and Tori walk down to us half asleep. " What's happening why is everyone up at two in the morning" Tori asked. " Chloe is gone along with Lauren. " Kit explains. " Simon and Tori both wake fully now understanding the situation, " Where did they go? " Simon asked

" I don't know. " I said as I continue to pace.

" Derek calm down we'll get her back " Kit tried to stop me but I didn't _i'm_ _gonna kill Lauren_

My inner wolf said.

**Chloe's preview: **

I wake up to somebody talking on the phone, my head starts to hurt and my vision is blurred. " H-hello? " I asked, the person stops talking and it's quite for a couple seconds, I try to move but something is holding my legs and arms down. " Your awake, good. " I recognize that voice…..my aunt? " Aunt Lauren? Where am I?! " I shout. she sighs and then my vision clears and I noticed where I was… in the car bound. " This isn't funny where are we going?! " She just stays quiet. _She isn't gonna answer. _** Yeah I realized that. **Where's Derek and the rest of the group? What has my aunt done!?

" We'll be there soon, you'll be away from that mut and finally you'll be safe." what does she mean safe!? " W-what have y-y-you done?! " I scream as tears fall down my cheeks she doesn't answer only turns on some music. It goes on for a while I stare out the window tears falling as the road stretches on. _They must think I left them, _**Derek must feel so mad at me. **My thoughts are a jumbled mess we I stare out into the winding darkness.

**Derek's preview:**

I start to feel trapped in my own body, the walls seem to close inwards. The thought of Chloe being away from me kills me. Things become overwhelming, I run out the door and run threw the woods. " DEREK!? " someone screams my name but I don't care I run as hard and fast as I can, leaves and twigs scratch my body. Rocks and fallen branches stab into my legs and feet but it doesn't matter all that matters is finding my mate. I run until my lungs give out and then I'm laying on the ground shaking. _Pull yourself together we'll find her. _The wolf yells. _We will find her! _I just lay there.

**End chapter 1 **

**N/A notes: **Thank you so much for reading. This is my first chapter of a Darkest powers Fanfiction I hope you all enjoy and leave some comments see yah. 😁😘😘❤️


End file.
